


The Wolf and The Piper

by Danny-Boy (Lady0fTime)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Original Universe, The Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, The Pied Piper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady0fTime/pseuds/Danny-Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows their fairy tales, the villains, the heroes, and the story itself but what they don't know is that the stories are real. And that every few hundred years the people in them are reincarnated into normal people. They don't realise this, of course, but they do retain several of their past traits. There is no guarantee that the story they are from will play out once again and most of the time it doesn't. It depends on the events of that person's life, like who they meet, who they fall in love with, things that make a person who they are. It makes a person wonder what happens if two people from separate fairytales meet? Or even fall in love with another Fairy Tale being? Well let's follow the story of two boys in Berlin, Germany who are such people. Which ones are they? Well let's find out shall we...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew weaved through traffic on his way towards his high school. The tie of his uniform occasionally waving in front of his helmet. It was the first day of his senior year of highschool and he was going to be late, personally he blamed his sisters for hogging the bathroom. So not only was his hair wet and going to be inevitably curly he also had no time to shave the stubble off of his face. Finally he pulled into the parking lot, turned off his motor bike and ran up into the school, pulling his helmet off as he entered.

"You're late." His best friend, Cecil, said, leaning by the door finishing a smoke. "You look terrible."

“Thank you for that formation, Cecil, I honestly didn’t know how crappy I look.” Andrew replied sarcastically, “ Next time I’ll yell at my sisters even louder and see if they still hog the bathroom.” He huffed, tugging his wet hair into a ponytail.

"Tell me the result when you do." He said, straightening his friend's tie. "I wonder how much tardy time we've got now."

Checking his watch, a sigh escaped his lips, “Ten minutes, so probably half an hour. You know you could have just gone to class, and you wouldn’t have to serve any.” He replied.

"What would be the fun in that?" He asked. "Besides, I couldn't finish my smoke if I did, and that would've been a waste."

"One day you're going to end up with lung cancer." Andrew chuckled, "Anyway lets get to class before the headmaster catches us and we end up with even more time."

"Yes, let's. Just give me a moment.." He said, pulling axe spray from his bag. "Alright, let's go."

Andrew led the way down the halls and into the senior classes homeroom. The teacher did not look pleased with the two, especially Andrew because of how ruffled and scruffy he looked.

"Sorry we're late there were some issues at home." Andrew smiled at the teacher as he took his seat "and yes I'm aware that I should have shaved."

"I think it makes you look manly." Cecil said, sitting next to his friend and put his feet on the desk in front of him.*

Andrew chuckled and fished his schedule out of the packet he was handed. "Why thank you, Cec. I try my hardest." He paused, "So how was your summer?"* 

"Meh. Pretty boring. The guys at the shop missed you. How was yours?" He asked, also fishing out his schedule.*

"Eh, the orchestra was fun. But the multiple weddings of my cousins and then my sister was tiring. I swear I had ten different suits on within a week just for fittings, and speaking at Alex's was hell." Andrew shuttered, "If I ever get married slap me for even getting engaged."*

"You got it." He laughed, pulling his book from his bag. "But I have to approve it first." He laughed again.*

Andrew shook his head, “That in itself would take forever. I still remember what happened the last time you met someone I was dating. It did not end well for him…”*

"No it didn't." He said smugly. "He was a total asshole and he got what was coming to him."*

"I still don't get that part. He was a nice guy." He frowned, "Well at least to me he was."*

"Trust me, he was doing some things behind your back." He said unpleasantly. "You don't want to know the full details. Chocolate?" He offered.*

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Now I do want to know." He informed him holding a hand out for a piece.*

"He was uhh...jumping around." He said, dropping a piece into Andrew's hand. "Want any more info?"* 

"Would I have asked if that's all I wanted to know?" He retorted, popping the chocolate into his mouth. "Besides he goes to Abbie's school, who knows what she and her posse can do to him."*

"That's true, that's true. Hey what classes do you have?" He asked, holding out his schedule to compare them.*

Andrew handed over his schedule. "First through fourth I flit around to different rooms and do online college classes. I eat fifth a and have orchestra fifth b, sixth I TA for the younger kids orchestra, seventh is my free hour and eight by some weird way I seem to have become the make up artist and hairstylist for the drama geeks. Any of those coincide with your classes?"*

"Lunch and orchestra are the only classes, I think." He said, handing over his. "Well, there's this one too."*

"Well that's about the same as last year. Only three classes together." He smirked, "It's almost as if they don't want us in the same room together."*

"Whoda thunk?" He laughed. "We're not that big of trouble makers though, are we?" He asked innocently.*

Andrew chuckled, “Who knows they might just assume that we’re the worst. But they might have other motives.”*

"Thats true. But in years past, we were the worst. Remember that one time?" He asked, wondering what answer he'd get.*

“Which time? The time we turned the principle’s office into one giant sparkly rainbow after he used that homophobic slur on Sara, or the time we doused the cheerleading squad with paint? Or are you thinking of something else?”*

"I was thinking of them all." He said, looking at the ceiling and reminiscing. "Remember the time we painted the football team's bus bright pink right before districts?"*

“Oh yeah that one was great. The whole team’s faces was so worth all those hours it took us. Granted I was still as high as a kite for the send off.” Andrew laughed, “Gods, my mother was so pissed off though probably wasn’t as bad as the horror you live with…”*

Cecil's face went dark. "Yeah." He said meekly, looking down at his book. "But it was worth it.."*

Wincing as he realised his mistake, Andrew gulped, “Oh gods, Cec, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking.” He started and continued to apologise profusely to him.*

"Don't worry about it!" He laughed, returning to his usual self. "So how was the food at Alex's wedding?"*

“It was mostly fish since she’s a vegetarian, but it was all pretty good. I’m pretty sure my dad was confused the whole time, considering the fact it was the only time he’s seen all of us in the same place at the same time this year.”*

"Yeah, it's pretty confusing when that does happen." He replied, surveying the room for new students. "I think we only got one newbie this year. Shall we show her our hospitality?"*

Andrew smirked and stood up from his seat. "But of course, it would be rather rude of us not to."*

"Alrighty then. Let's do it." Cecil said, standing up. "After all, it's her last year. She's gonna need some friends."*

Andrew nodded and made his way over to the new girl's desk, and sat down on the edge of it, careful not to disturb her papers and books. "Hi."*

"Howdy. I'm Cecil and he's Andrew. Welcome to our high school." Cecil said, sitting on the desk opposite from hers, flashing a toothy smile to the person using it. "We're the pranksters."*

"I would have said lovers of mischief but that works. Like he said my name is Andrew. May I inquire what yours is m'lady?" Andrew smiled brightly down at her.*

"Max Forano. Pleased to make your acquaintances." She said, nervously straightening her books. "How are the popular people here? Are they mean?"*

"Eh... Some are okay. Well the one's we speak to anyway." Andrew shrugged. "What would you say, Cec?"*

"Well some are nice and some are normal popular people." He said, shrugging. "But if you stick with us, we'll help you get through it. Besides, we've got somewhat of a popularity standing ourselves." He said, smiling, hoping his abnormally big canine teeth didn't scare her. "What classes have you got?"*

She pulled her schedule from under her books and handed it to Cecil, who leaned over so Andrew could see it. "Anything coincide?"*

Andrew leaned over as well, resting his head against his friends shoulder. "Mmmm... We may have to have Sara's help. Doesn't look like I have much with you... How about you, Carnivore?"*

"Well, it looks like we're both TA for third grade science. And orchestra! What do you play?" He asked, jumping up excitedly, accidentally knocking a book off the desk he was sitting on. "Oh crap! I'm sorry!" He said, more to the book than the person.*

"Violin. I'm not too good at it though." She replied, laughing nervously at Cecil's antics.*

Andrew's head was jerked off of Cecil's shoulder as he jumped causing him to bite his tongue. "Ow..." He muttered, lightly touching his tongue checking for blood. "Violin? That's my section. I bet you're better than you say, maybe good enough to take first chair."*

"Oops. Sorry." He said, with a sympathetic smile, tensing up for the hit he thought was coming.*

"Oh I doubt it. Like I said, I'm not very good. Uhm....can I ask you guys something a bit personal?" She asked, looking between them with a certain twinkle in her eye.*

Andrew shrugged. "Dude it's fine. My tongue barely hurts. Why not? Ask away, Madame Max."*

"Are you two dating? You'd make a cute couple." She said, smiling brashly.*

"No way! That'd be way too awkward and weird! Besides, that would screw up with our mischief reputation." He replied, sticking out his tongue. "We're more like extremely close brothers."*

Andrew's cheeks burned red and someone called out a few comments on that. "Shut it or you'll be the one I cover in glitter at the next student assembly!" He yelled at the person before turning back to Max. "No we aren't... not even close, cause I'm pretty sure he is as straight as you can get."*

Cecil turned to his friend. "Not totally straight. I mean, there a few cute guys here and there, but not as many as there are cute girls. Speaking of which.." He said, turning to Max with a flirtatious smile. "How you doin?"*

"Alright if you're doing that. I'm leaving." Andrew stated as stood up, "I bid you goodbye, m'lady." He bowed before turning on his heel and stalked away.* 

"Oi! You can stay here. I was just about to shut him down. See, I don't care for that sort of thing, any of it. So don't even go there." She said to Cecil. "But you seem cool so I'll forgive you. Just no flirting."*

"Brilliant. Message received loud and clear." He said, performing a British salute. "So do want to be part of our Marauders, so to speak? If that's alright with the herbivore, that is."*

A small brown haired girl stood up and grabbed Andrew by the collar. "Hi, I'm Sara Valor. This Tree's cousin and best gal pal. Anyway I bring the tree and request thy schedule."

"Hmmm... Alright by me. She is a violin player."*

"Awesomesauce! Hey Sarah, nice to see you again." He said, handing over his schedule. "We are gonna cause so much mischief this year."

"Oh you know it." Max said with a smirk. She turned to Sarah. "Max Forano. Nice to meet you."*

Sara rolled her eyes and took out a highlighter and marked up Cecil's schedule a bit. "I highlighted the ones where I'm in the room. Being a member of the Valor family is way too much work at times, right Andy?" Sara held a hand out for Max's schedule.

Nodding Andrew agreed, " Yes, yes it is. Painfully so, but oh the wonderful and Noble house of Valor. It sucks."*

"Oh um here ya go." She said, handing over her schedule. "What's the noble house of Valor?"

At this Cecil facepalmed. "Here we go again. You shouldn't of asked..."*

"The Noble house of Valor is one of the oldest houses in Germany. We are also the proud owners and heads of science at the Valor Institution of Science. We head up nearly all of Germany's laboratories with pride. And because of this we strive only for excellence." Both Sara and Andrew recited in a practiced unison.* 

Cecil groaned. "Why, you guys, why? Honestly, you guys, you've been reciting that since you were four."

"Oh um alright. That's cool. Science is cool." She replied. "So what, and whom, are we gonna prank first?"*

"Because we've been recited it since we've been four. Word for word. I have a prank for the science trip." Andrew shrugged.

Sara nodded, "He's had it planned since summer break began. We finalized it during my sisters' weddings."*

"Fantastic! What are we gonna be exploding today?" Cecil asked, excited by the idea of big fireballs.

"Are we really gonna be exploding shit today?" Max asked, her eyes widening. "That'd be so cool."*

Andrew gave the two an alarmed look. "Nothing! I'd be forced to fill out the incident paperwork, and clean up. The sterilization alone would kill me."*

They both looked down, disappointed. "Aw, but you guys know all the right chemicals for an explosion!" He whined.

"Yeah!" She agreed, looking over at Cecil, hoping he was right, otherwise she'd feel foolish.*

"While that is true. It would ruin the trip and give Uncle Charles a heart attack knowing the only male Valor child was in there." Sara pointed out.*

"But we know enough about chemicals that we'd be able to get out before it exploded!" He insisted.*

"No, Cec, just no. Honestly my dad would have actual heart attack. He almost did when I told him I was gay."*

"Fine. You guys are absolutely no fun at all." He pouted.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" Max asked. "We could make a glitter bomb.."*

"You guys are going to help me with making sure Andy isn't spotted leaving or missing and I in turn will make sure you don't get turned into green feather covered people and well I need help dumping the feathers."*

"Oh don't you worry your little head. I'll stay glued to his side like...uh..glue to paper." Cecil replied, a bit embarrassed at his analogy.

"I will too, seeing as how I know no one else and don't feel like being by myself. Of course, I could hang out with you, Miss Sarah?" She asked, giving a slight smile.*

"Awesome, Sara and Max can stick together and Cec can help me. Now we just have to wait for them to tell us to get on the bus and get there." Andrew smirked as the teacher made his way toward the front of the room.*

"Sweet. This is gonna be good." He laughed. "Oh how they're going to hate us."

"Hate us?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Not forever though, right?"*

"Nah, I mean look at this face." She gestured to Andrew's face," How could you hate it? Granted he looks more adorable when shaved."*

"Leave 'im be. He looks more manly with the stubble. Besides, he could cosplay a pirate with it." He said, stroking the stubbly to make Andrew feel uncomfortable.*

"I'm staying out of this." She said, putting her hands up and chuckling a little.*

"Shaved, he looks better shaved."

"Stop rubbing my face, it's weird. And shouldn't it be my opinion that matter?"*

"Nope." He said blatantly before patting his cheek twice and stopping. "You have baby face without it."*

Andrew glared at his best friend before the teacher cleared his throat.

"Alright, since you are all seniors you get to go on the science trip today. Yay." The teacher didn't look excited. "Now load the bus."*


	2. The Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we get to learn a few things....

"Alrighty. Here we go." Cecil said with a sly smile, walking over to his original desk and picking up the bag. "Let's do this."

"Oi, wait up!" Max called picking up her bag and following. "Where are we gonna sit on the bus?"

"The back where else?" Andrew shrugged and tossed Sara her bag. "Welp let's get going. It's not everyday we get to visit a laboratory."  
"Heh, yeah, not every day for us normal people." Cecil laughed, before turning it into a cough after catching a look from Sarah. "No offense."

"Of course you mean no offense." she smirked, "You wouldn't want your violinist mad at you. Might not get any if he's mad." She laughed as Andrew sputtered behind her.

He went as red a tomato when she said that. "We're not dating." He said quietly. "That would be weird and gross."

"Well apparently he doesn't feel that way." Her grin got wider. "After all Andy never argues or says that. It's always you who does. Now why would that be? Hmmm? Maybe he has to go through you breaking his heart everyday? Could be a possibility."

"SARA STOP! Just stop. You've had your fun but it's crossed the line. So just stop." Andrew growled at his cousin.

"I don't..." He practically whispered. "....Do I?"

Andrew looked over at his friend and then down at his feet. "Like she said it's... plausible..." he muttered before straightening up, walking out to the bus, and plopping down in the seat in the very back. A frown deeply etched onto his face.

"It's...plausible?" He asked, sitting in the opposite seat, a look of intriguement on his face.

"What am I supposed to say? Yes, yes I'm in fucking love with you. Yes, it hurts to watch you flirt with people. Exactly how am I supposed to tell my best friend that when anytime someone says something mildly suggestive he shuts it down as gross and wrong? How?" Andrew asked turning away from Cecil and staring out the window.

Cecil sat there, dumbstruck. He looked over at Max who was sitting in front of Andrew. She returned the look with an eyebrow high in the air. She nudged her head in Andrew's direction, motioning for Cecil to say something. He gave her a slight nod and faced his friend. "It's not gross and it's definitely not wrong, but you know what would happen if my father found out we were dating. I'd probably end up having to go to the hospital from severe beatings." He said, smiling a little, even though it was true and they both knew it. "Alcohol makes bad people do even worse things. I put up this front of flirting with everyone to protect you from him. That's about all I can do."

Andrew made a minor huffing sound in the back of his throat and continued to stare out the window as the world sped by. 

 

After a while the bus pulled into a parking lot in front of a large building. The teacher had everyone leave the bus and they were met with the sight of a tall woman in a lab coat standing in   
front of the doors under a large sign that proclaimed the building to be 'Valor Institute of Science Laboratory'. 

 

The woman smiled at the group. "Hello, I'm Doctor Alexanderia Valor-Halestrom, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Valor Institute of Science's Laboratory."

"Hey Alex. I didn't know you worked here." He said, giving her a half smile and a wave. "This is Max. She's part of our Marauders now." He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her forward beside him, Andrew, and Sarah.

"Um... Hello?" Max said tentatively. She leaned towards Cecil and whispered "Did you have to put me in the spotlight?" Getting just a half smile in response.

Andrew rolled his eyes and took the name badge his sister handed him. "The building literally has her maiden name on it..." He muttered.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Max. Grumpy here is my little brother." Alex handed her a name tag. "And Cecil, everyone in my family works here. All except Abbie and my mother... Now what's Andy's issue."

Cecil put his hands on his chest, feigning offense. "You forgot someone! And I don't mean him, either." He replied, nudging Andrew. "Oh he's just upset 'cause Sarah kept picking on him on the way over, and the fact that we had to come.."

Alex chuckled and handed him a name tag while Andrew stepped forward and spoke to her in a rapid French. Her smile dropped, "He's not angry at Sara or about being here, Cecil...." She informed him her eyes flickering between the two boys. "Alright everyone, you've been split into groups. Those who gave you a tag are your leaders. So lets split up and have a nice trip."

"I know that, Alex, I was just trying to keep them out of it." He gestured to everyone behind him. "I don't need this to reach my dad."

Alex nodded, "Alright, you four let's get going. I have a special tour just for you guys and since most of you know me you can just call me Alex, or Sis. Either works." She lead the way into the building and took a left while the other groups went straight on the normal tour. "So how are things going for you darlings?"

"Oh not too bad. Dad mostly hasn't been home when I'm there so that saved me from a black eye or worse on the first day." He said, with a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes. Max gave him a quizzical and concerned look. He just shook his head in response.

Alex frowned and held her arms open for a hug. "Oh, Cec, I hope you know you could come live with me and Edward. We'd take care of you." She informed him. "You'd never have to worry about that man again."

"Sabrina and her husband might fight you on that one...She adores Cecil as much as a fine suit. Which is a lot..." Andrew muttered.

"Thank you, but I have to decline. He'd find me and then I'd definitely end up in the hospital." He replied, accepting the hug.

"Well in all honesty once you turn eighteen you can move out and he can't do anything about it.... Wait, this is the way to my lab..." Andrew remarked.

"I am aware of that.... and I'm also aware of all of the security on your lab. I had to talk to dad about getting my groups cards to let them in. Didn't work, which is why I have this." Alex smirked and flash a badge with Andrew's picture and info on it.

"Well that won't be for another year or so." He said, shrugging. "Either way.."

"So why are we going to his lab?" Max asked, looking around as they walked. "What's so special about it? Aside from science, that is."

Andrew sighed, “Honestly, I don’t see why you don’t just report him for abuse… It make this… I mean things so much easier on you.” Andrew took the key card from his sister and swiped it on a near by card reader and pressed his thumb to a scanner. “ I have no idea why we’re visiting my lab. I work with a number of things, my current project is analysing music types and how it affects the mind and brain waves. I currently have some birds, and rats in here. They are very well cared for.” He flicked a light switch and the room lit up to reveal some sleeping birds on perches and a few rats running about a maze connected to a cage and a sound booth and testing station attached to the main lab which was littered with instruments, both musical and scientific. “Welcome to where I spend my free time.”

“He is so modest. He’s actually studying how music is a tool for learning, relaxation and that it can be used as medical treatment. He should move on to human studies in a few months… though he claims it will be years until it can even be tested with humans with minor success.” Alex sighed, “ He’s definitely the most ambitious in our family… and resourceful, but too modest. I’ll probably have kids in highschool and he’ll be married by the time he publishes anything.”

“NOT GETTING MARRIED EVER!!!” The birds woke up at the scream.

"I had no idea you did all this. No way! That's so cool!" They said at the same time. "If I reported him for abuse I'd be thrown into foster care and then I'd never see any of you again." Cecil said, walking over to one of the birds. He started stroking its feathers, getting it to calm down.

Sara shrugged. "Edward, Alex's hubby, works with the system. I'm pretty sure he could land you somewhere really close by. Besides Sabrina, our tailor is a foster mom she's been looking to adopt a teen for years as well now that I think about it."

" It's his decision, Sara." Andrew commented, pulling on the labcoat hanging next to the door. "I do this when I'm not hanging out with you guys or practicing my instruments." He pulled on gloves then picked up a rat and gently placed it in a transporting cage. "Wanna see how the whole process works?"

"Of course!" They said at the same time again. "Well, how far away does she live from the shop and our school?" He asked with a contemplative look on his face.

"Well actually she lives right... next... door to me..." Andrew coughed taking the rat and moving to the EKG machine where he hooked him up and measured his brain waves for a few minutes before shutting the machine off. "Well looks like he's alright. Won't get much from him... but Dana usually is good to go. Sorry Carlsberg you've gotta go back into the cage."

"You....named..them Night Vale names.." Cecil said, face palming. "Why did you name them..no, no, nevermind."

Andrew shrugged as he put Carlsberg away and grabbed a different rat, "I was listening to Night Vale when I got them." He put her on the ekg and then nodded. "Alrighty then follow me to the testing room."

"Of course you were. You always are, it seems like." He said, following his friend.

"What's Night Vale?" Max asked, looking between them.

"A podcast I listen to. The narrator's voice is sooo sooo amazing and it's just, if i could marry a voice or... lets just say I'm practically in love with it." He explained moving into the testing room where he put the rat on an ekg and a few other machines. "Please follow me to the sound booth."

"You need to get started on it. It's simply ugh. I can't even begin to describe it. It's so amazing." He said, walking a bit behind his friend and a bit ahead of his new one.

"Alrighty, I will. What's it called exactly?" She asked, pulling out her phone and going onto the App Store to get podcasts.

"Welcome to Night Vale. I almost guarantee you'll be shipping Cecilos within a week." Andrew smiled and sat down in a chair inside the booth, he twisted a few knobs and then pressed play. Classical music started to play in the testing room, and Andrew began writing notes.

"This is pretty." He said, swaying along to the music. "What is it?"

"Venus from The Planets Suite, it's a recording of the orchestra playing it. It tends to stimulate relaxation and for some reason it kinda makes the chemical soup of the brain be every serotonin and several other hormones heavy."

"Well that's cool." Max said, stepping up and examining the machine. "It's cool if you hook me up to these gizmos." That drew Cecil's attention.

Andrew quirked an eyebrow but didn't turn his attention from the readings on the machines he was looking at. "Which gizmos are you talking about?" He changed the music this time to a more upbeat and modern piece.

"Whatever gizmos that are telling you about the hormones and stuff." She replied, still examining the machines.

"Oh... Well the rats only hooked up to an ekg and heart rate monitor. I basically just hooked it up to a mindreading lie detector. It's really fun to mess with, Alex and I hooked up Edward one day and asked him a bunch of questions before she told him yes. The things he lied about almost had her using her mom voice."Andrew laughed.

"Oooh. Really?" Cecil asked, flinching at the idea.

"Yeah but Alex wanted to make sure was working properly after so I had to got hooked up to it... still it was fun, a bit intruding., but most of the stuff she asked she knew the answer to." He paused, "But if you guys want we can hook one of us up and I can show you how it all works and what each thing means. It wouldn't hurt or anything."

"Ooh yeah!" She said, jumping up and down. "Please please please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Andrew laughed and unhooked the rat, setting it on his shoulder as he replaced some of the sensors with different larger ones. "Whomever gets hooked up has to take off their shirt so I can put the heart monitors sensors on. Just warning you, incase you don't want to do that or are too shy. The EKG sensors just get placed on your forehead."

"I don't care. My boobs are almost as flat as pancakes anyways. No gawking though." She said, taking off her shirt. Cecil was making a point to look anywhere but at her. "You can look, just don't gawk."

Andrew chuckled as he placed the sensors on Max's torso. " Yeah like that'll happ-OW!" He reached up and took the rat, who had just bit his ear, off of his shoulder. "Honestly, why do I continue carrying you if you keep biting me, and not in the good way."

"If I look then I'll end up gawking. That's just the way it happens." He replied. "Here, I'll take Dana."

Andrew handed over the rat and then finished putting the sensors on before checking the screens. Sure enough the monitors started to show different signals. "Nice heart beat. Really steady..." He paused before frowning and biting his lip a bit. An expression that while looking worrisome was fine as it was his thinking face.

"What's the matter? Is my heart okay?" She asked, jumping up and sitting on the desk.

"You're such a good little mouse, aren't you?" Cecil muttered, petting her and letting her play on his shoulders.  
Andrew shook his head, "Nope it's fine I was just thinking. And she's a rat, Cec, there's a different."

"Fine. You're such a good little rat, aren't you?" He said, smiling. "Okedokey! So shall we get started?"

"Yeah sure um... let me just... find my violin..." He muttered to himself before he smacked his forehead against the open door of a cabinet and his sister walked in holding a case.

"You alright, doofus? Oh shit you alright?" Max and Cecil asked at the same time.

"Ja, I think s-"   
Alex interrupted him by dragging him down to her height. "Honestly you giant, the millionth time this week you've hurt yourself. and I'm counting the times you cut yourself on broken glass, burnt your fingers and your clothes. What is up with you this week?" she poked the lump on his forehead causing him to hiss."Cecil could you be a dear and grab an ice pack from that fridge over there" she gestured to the refrigerator in the corner, "So Max, i'm guessing you already shot Cec down, judging from the lack of flirting."

"Sure." He said, grabbing an ice pack and handing it to Alex. "Yeah, she shot me down quicker than a dead animal dropping on Night Vale from the Glow Cloud."

“That quick huh… Good girl, so tell me about yourself Max.”  
Andrew sighed, “What are you doing, Alex? Cause if this is about-"  
“Oh shush, and why would I ever mean or do that? You know how mother is about your friends, both romantic and not. Oh speaking of which one of my friend’s aunt’s has a son, whom you should meet. He's not really your type, he's a bit of a jock and doesn't get classical music or science but give 'im a chance. After all when was the last time you had a date? I don’t remember, do you Cecil?”

Cecil glared at her before looking back in the fridge. "Beginning of this past summer, if my memory serves me. Either that or last summer."

"Well, I moved here in the middle of the summer from Köpenick. I thought it was high time I left that sheltered life." She happily replied, swinging her legs.

Alex took the Icepack and put it on Andrew's bump. "Oh what's that glare about? So you left there to come to Berlin? To become unsheltered? You're a brave girl. And see high time to go out once again."

Andrew shook his head, put the ice pack down and opened his violin case. "Well I bet Sara's happy you came. I think she tired of being the only girl who hangs out with Cec and I. AND, Alex, I do NOT need to go out on a date."

"It's for bringing it up." He replied grumpily, turning and sitting on the fridge. "You know I didn't like the guy."

"Yeah, I figured if I wanted to see the world I should start with Berlin."

"Didn't like or was jealous of? It's been getting harder to tell each time." Alex prodded a bit however her smirk fell a bit when her brother began playing.

Andrew tired of the conversation began playing a slow, sad sounding song on his violin. He had his eyes closed and was swaying a bit in time with the music as it floated out into the air.

He mumbled something inaudible before turning his attention to the music. He knew this song. It was one of the first Andrew played for him.

Max cast her eyes downward when he started playing, think of why she actually moved to Berlin. She didn't like lying to them, but what other choice did she have?

After a bit he stopped playing and looked at the read out coming from the machines Max was hooked to. "It's been awhile since I've played that one." He hummed as he traced a line. "Would you look at that... hmmm... could be a fluke though..."

"What could be?" She asked, panic in her eyes for only a moment.

"Nothing bad, look, here towards where I was playing suggests a dip in mood." He pointed out with a large grin directed at Max, "I mean I've gotten only a few tremors with animals but this is really defined. Even if it's a fluke... but most of the science we have today was born of flukes." He grinned clearly every happy and very excited about the few lines that had moved.

"Oh well that's good, right?" She asked, smiling sadly.

Andrew chuckled and planted a kiss to her forehead, "Yes yes it is." He grinned one more time before grabbing his violin and playing a happier tune.

"So will that help your research then?" She questioned, scratching her dark brown hair.

Andrew nodded as he adjusted a string so that the sound would be correct.

"Cool. That's good. See, not all human experimentation is bad." She chuckled.

Andrew shook his head and played a few notes before stopping and turning on a recording. "Eh, It's not the science but what it takes to set one up. First willing subjects, making sure the sample group is large but small and diverse. It's just a lot of work, and sometimes I end up overworking myself. Cec can testify to that."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's definitely true." He replied, returning from staring off into space.

"Uhhh... Cec? You okay? You're zoning on me man."

"Hm? Yeah, just thinking." He replied. He still wasn't looking towards Max.

After looking in between Max and Cecil, Andrew sighed. "Why don't we go get something to eat? I might be able to convince my dad to get us a pizza or something and eat it in his office or Lab." he suggested, starting to unhook Max from the machines.

"Pizza sounds great right now." Max said, jumping off the desk. "Now where'd I put my shirt?"

"Uh.. Well if you can't find it I have a few extra shirts here. A blackwidow one, just the symbol, and a Welcome to Night Vale one." Andrew offered as he finished cleaning up.

"Nah, it's around here somewhere." She said, looking under the desk. "Ah, here it is."


	3. Shit goes down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly... and a time skip to save some time and awkward writing... still awkward though

"Alex, Sara! I'm visiting Dad! And Cec and Max are coming with." Andrew yelled through to the two.  
"Alright! We're going to my lab, Be safe and don't interrupt any meetings."

"That was loud, dude. Where's your dad at again? It's been a while since I've been here." He asked, looking over at Max as she put her shirt on.  
"Oi. Eyes forward, soldier."

Andrew shrugged, “I’ve been told I can be louder… though generally I am quiet.” He smirked with a small wink. “ Anyways he’s on the top floor, the whole thing is his. The office, the kitchen, and the giant lab. Oh and that chart of his that helps him tell all of his kids apart with.”

Max laughed and put her hand to her mouth to make it more quiet. "How are you gonna respond to that, big bad boy?"

Cecil turned the colour of a freshly washed firetruck and looked down and laughed a bit. "I actually honestly don't know, honestly."

Andrew laughed, "Come on guys, you can dissect my love life and innuendos over pizza." With that the dark haired boy walked out the door and into the hall.

"Oi, Big Boy! Wait up!" She yelled running after him.

Cecil sighed and looked down at the floor and then ran after them.

After going up several flights of stairs and then down a short hallway they ended up at a door, which Andrew knocked on.

The door opened to reveal an older man who was a carbon copy of Andrew only with green eyes rather than bright blue. "Drew?" he questioned before looking behind him "Oh, Hello Mr.Algüd, and Miss? I'm supposing you got bored of Drew's sister, come on in. I'll order you something to eat."

"Forano. Maxima Forano. Just call me Max. Pleasure to meet you."Max replied shaking his hand.  
Cecil waved and smiled at him.

Mr. Valor smiled, "Pleasure is mine. I rarely get to meet Drew's friends." He informed her as she walked past with Andrew, however he stopped Cecil with his arm. "I am right in assuming you're still crushing his heart, Mr. Algüg?"

Turning bright red, Cecil dropped his gaze back to the floor. "Yeah, Sorry Mr. Valor. If my dad found out all hell would break loose."

Mr. Valor sighed, "You truly underestimate what I would do to ensure not only my son's happiness but yours as well." He dropped his arm.

"Well yeah probably... but my dad has connections when he's drunk." Cecil muttered, "And my sister too..."

In the background Max arched her eyebrows.

Andrew's Dad pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before his call connected, "Yes, Chief Cane, do you recall that family I spoke to you about?" "yes,well I have a foster family prepared to take the children in." "Thank you."  
Behind him Andrew was having what looked like a seziure but was just jerking his limbs in stopping movements.

Cecil looked around, with terrified wide eyes. "What..j..ju....just happened. Seriously.What. Just. Happened."

Andrew screeched and fell face forward onto the nearest couch. "Why? Why? why?!" He groaned, "Dad! Why the bloody hell did you do that old man?!"

"Andrew Carlos Valor! Manners! Also you know abuse is one of the few things I have zero toleration for."

"Dude. You can't do this. You literally. Can't do. This." He said, running towards Mr. Valor, slamming his hands on his desk. "Call them back! You have to call them back now!"

Mr. Valor simply shrugged and put his phone in a drawer before pulling out some files. "No." he stated calmly, "Because lets face it Cecil, you would never get away and if something happened to you, only your sister would be left for him to beat on and I simply won't let it get to that point.  
Now it's about an hour until school is out and Drew has work so you and Maxima have a little while to hang out with him still."

"Dude, you don't understand! You literally can't do this! He will find us. He'll start with Venus and and I just can't him hit her. I HAVE to get home now." He said before turning tail for the door. "Don't expect me at school tomorrow now."

A few months later, after very tense relations between two friends and a foster home for Cecil. We find the two in detention.

Andrew lay on a table in the science room while the teacher in charge was napping in the lounge on a couch. 

Cecil walked in and dropped his stuff on the desk behind Andrew's and propped his feet on Andrew's shoulder. "What'd you do to get in here."

"Got caught making out with that hot student teacher in the fourth floor janitorial closet." He shrugged.

"You're not going to ask me what I did?" He asked, opening his book.

Andrew rolled his eyes a bit. "I figured since I'm not your friend anymore I really didn't have a right but alright I'll bite. What terror did you commit to land you in here?"

"I may or may not have finished a ramp I've been working on in shop and I may or may not have pickpocketed your bike keys and I may or may not have ditched a class to jump said ramp with said motorcycle and I may or may not have crashed into the principal's truck with it."

Andrew sat up quick as a bullet and glared down at Cecil. "You did WHAT to my bike?!" He growled. "DO YOU REALISE HOW MANY SHIFTS I PUT IN BOTH THE MUSIC SHOP AND THE LAB JUST TO PAY FOR IT?!? NOW I HAVE TO FUCKING GET IT REPAIRED AND PAY FOR THE DAMAGE TO THE PRINCIPLES TRUCK!"

"Whoa!" He yelled as he crashed to the ground, since his feet had been resting on his ex-best friend's shoulder. "Ow. And yes I do realize. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

Snorting, Andrew climbed off the desk. "I should fucking known. Fucking get over it will you. I had no idea he knew or would do that. So GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND STOP BLAMING ME, YOU FUCKING STUPID ASS WIMP!" He screamed.

Cecil glared at him from the ground. "Maybe if you had actually tried to stop him, you dumb gay shithead."

Andrew looked ready to kill his ex-best friend, however he took a deep breath and pinched his nose. "Wow. The sexuality card, nice coming from you. Love to continue this but I really don't want to." He calmly walked away and grabbed his phone and called Max.

"Hello, this is girls that don't care inc. How may I direct your call?" Max joked as she answered her phone. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I need a ride home... because someone decided to smash my bike." Andrew sighed, "I can pay you in gas money or violin lessons."

"Oh hun, your shiny beautiful bike! Who would do such a thing? When is your detention time over?"

"In half an hour, and I'll tell you who did it when you get here." Andrew sighed, "Thank you darlin'"

"No problem. I'll see you then." She said before hanging up.

"Alright dude. I apologize. I shouldn't have called you that and I shouldn't have smashed your bike, though for the record I didn't mean to. I was just gonna jump the ramp. I don't know what happened."

"Honestly, man, I could care fucking less. I just miss having a best friend."

"Bullshit. You obviously care about that bike. I know you better than that. Look, I'll pay for it. I was the one who did it anyways." He said, standing up and offering his hand. "Truce?"

Andrew frowned skeptically before taking his hand and shaking it. "Truce..." He sighed again pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his vest. "So.... how have you been?"

"Not so great. Crashing a bike gets you pretty bruised up." He replied, laughing nervously and scratching his head before wincing. He had hit a bruise while he scratched. "I didn't think I had one up there."

"Come here, If it's a cut it might get infected." Andrew pointed to the desk in front of him. "And no duh you get scratched up when you crash a bike."

"No worries, it's just a bruise. Besides, you'll mess up my beautiful mane." He said standing still.

"You're impossible." Andrew stated as he glanced down at his watch. 15 minutes until detention was over. "Why can't the clock go faster...." He muttered.

"A watched clock never ticks." Cecil stated, sitting back down and putting his feet up. "We could ditch.."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Yeah well my ride is picking me up here so, no. And you sound like that stupid memo book on Sabrina's counter."

"Where do you think I got it from? She's making me read it for some reason I have yet to comprehend." He replied.

Andrew began laughing hysterically "Oh my gods what did you do to piss off my godmother? She only makes a person read that for punishment... Heck she hasn't even read it herself."

"I may or may not have disagreed and got into an argument with her on style." He stated.

Andrew stopped laughing long enough to speak, "Wait you got into a disagreement with a tailor who is a fashion designer's wife, over fashion and style!"

"Yes, I did!" He shouted defiantly at the ceiling. "She wouldn't let me wear torn jeans to a banquet."

"The Gordane Banquet?" he questioned pulling up a photo from a year ago. "Funny she let me, but I wore a vest and tie as well."

"Well, I tried to go in a Motley Crüe t-shirt as well. She wasn't happy." He said, opening his book.

"There you go that's why. I'm sure James wasn't very amused by that. Did Venus like the dress he made her? He was questioning that pretty hard, when he was making it."

"She loved it like I told you guys she would." He replied. "She's loving every minute of this."

"Which is great, I mean it, but everyone's more worried about you. She's younger she can adapt more quickly, especially in a house that is so fashion filled. I mean instant dresses and two parents willing to buy her and her brother anything." Andrew mini ranted.

"Hmph." Was all that Cecil replied with.

"Alright fine, don't talk. detention is over anyway." Andrew rolled his eyes and grabbed his book bag and held out a hand. "I need my keys."

"Erm..you're gonna need to see the principal 'bout that. He took 'em away from me." He said, getting his stuff together and standing up. "I'll go with you though."

Andrew groaned and marched his way to the principal's office knocking as he went in. "Sir, can I please have my keys? the ones you took from Algüd." He plopped down in the seat in front of the desk.

"Hiya sir. I'm back again. Yeah you should give him the keys you took from me." He said, sticking his head through the door.

The principle frowned for a moment before tossing Andrew his keys."Congratulations on your acceptance to The Institute of Science, Mr. Valor...."He muttered as Andrew bolted out of the office and out the front doors to the school. 

After skidding to a stop he looked around for Max and pulled a cigarette from his backpack.

Max pulled up in a black 1934 Mercedes 500K Sindelfingen Coupe and rolled down the window. "Isn't she beautiful?" She asked with a huge grin. 

Cecil walked out of the building and it seemed like his jaw was going to touch the ground. "Where on earth did you get that?" 

"It was my grandpa's. He left it to me before he died."

Andrew calmly light the cigarette and whistled, “Damn. Maxi, If I were straight or even bi I’d be down on one knee right now. I’m assuming it’s black or a really deep red.” He commented taking a slow drag. “Also this idiot thought jumping my bike would be a good idea.” He gestured to Cecil.

Cecil dropped to one knee, "Max, will you be mine... just for the car."

Max gave Cecil a flat look, "Cecil shut the fuck up and get in the car. And Andrew honey the car is black, 'cause all badass things are black."

Andrew growled, "You can bloody afford the damn car now you idiot..." He huffed, "Excuse me for being colour blind."

"Dude. I do not have the money for a car like that. Nor will I ever." He opened the door for him. "Get in."

"Wait you're colour blind?" She asked as she revved the engine. 

"Yeah, and yes you can you're Sabrina's kid now." Andrew groaned, "I just wanna go home and sleep we can talk about this later."

"I am not Sabrina's kid. I may be in her custody, but I am not her kid." He replied. "Now will you please get in?"

"Oh wait, no Venus is her kid, you're just her daughter’s brother." Andrew remarked sliding into the car. "I forget the whole legal terms   
and shit. Too annoying to keep up with, the conversation with Sabrina was annoying… including the amounts of red and green she shoved under my nose..."

"Ah. Even if I was legally her child, I wouldn't be her child." He argued, sliding in after his ex-ex-best friend and closing the door. "Let's hit the road, baby."   
Max just sideways glared at him before squealing the tires as they took off.

“Biologically no, but that doesn’t matter to Sabrina. She tried for so many years before giving up hope of having a biological child.” Andrew frowned, “Which is why she became a foster mother, she figured maybe one day a kid would adapt enough and like her and James enough to want to be part of her family… I remember her coming over every day after I turned ten. Turns out that was the day it became abundantly clear she couldn’t have children of her own.”

"Well now she has Venus." He said, rolling down the window and sticking his head out of it. "Come on, Maxie, Let's go faster!"  
Max laughed. "Okay, one, don't call me Maxie, and two, do you know how much my insurance would skyrocket if I got caught speeding? No thanks."

Andrew chuckled, “I swear he’s a dog or some sort of canine at times. So what do I owe you for the ride?”

"Don't worry about it darling. I've got it taken care of." She replied.

“Oh come on, Max, seriously let me pay or or something, I mean I took time out of your day.”

"It's all good, seriously. I was coming to pick up the dog anyways, plus I know a very good fence." She said, nonchalantly.

Andrew sighed, “Fine. You have a dress or outfit for the winter formal yet? Or a date?”

"Niet. Neither. I don't usually go to these sort of things."

“Aww come on

**Author's Note:**

> The * at the end of certain parts indicate where my partner ended and I began writing and vise versa. So please just ignore them.


End file.
